


If Luffy is the sun, we are the moon

by procrastinating_mali



Series: Love is Love is Lawlu [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drabble, I Blame Tumblr, I cried when i wrote this, I mean just think about it, I'm so sorry, Implied Character Death, Implied Love, Law POV, LawLu - Freeform, Sad, What Have I Done, it came over me, luffy really is the sun tho, tragic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-05
Updated: 2017-03-05
Packaged: 2018-09-28 13:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10102427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/procrastinating_mali/pseuds/procrastinating_mali
Summary: Luffy shines so bright, I hope I won’t go blind.But if I think about it, if his smile is be the last thing I see, I wouldn’t mind it.I don’t mind it.





	

Luffy was the sun, everyone could see that. Even Mary Joa seems to know that. Maybe that’s why they gave him such a high bounty.   
I had seen it on the first sight. Luffy shines so bright, brighter than my eyes could take.   
His crew must have seen his brightness too. Eventually that’s the reason why they stayed with a chaotic and unpredictable captain like him.   
How didn’t they lose sight in his present.   
I hope I won’t go blind. But if I think about it, if his smile is be the last thing I see, I wouldn’t mind it.  
I don’t mind it. 

"TORAO!"

Why are you crying, Luffy? Where is your smile? Did clouds cover your sky? Is it the rain that is dropping of your face?   
Do you cry because of me? 

"Please don’t, Torao! Law! Stay with me! CHOPPER!” 

My sun is alive. That’s the most important. 

"Please..."

Please continue on shining for us, Luffy.   
Because if you’re the sun, we are the moon.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry..  
> I swear when I begun writing this, I didn't mean to make it make it sad. ... It just happened  
> I also sat at work when I wrote this a few days ago, so it was kinda embrassing, sitting at work and almost crying while writing something in my little note book.
> 
> But I really love to think of Luffy as the sun, I think it fits him very well...  
> I just have a lot of feels okay


End file.
